The Adventures of Isa and the Akatsuki
by EmotionlessPuppet
Summary: Isa ist ein Otaku und Computer-Nerd...aber eines Tages platzten Die Akatsuki in ihr Zimmer und meinen sie soll mit ihnen kommen als teil dieser...Wie und wird Isa den Chaotischen Haufen überleben? Vllt. wird sie bei ihnen sogar ihre Große Liebe finden...wer weiß...


YUUUSHH...Meine erste Nicht-oneshot-fanfiction ^^...also seid bitte nicht so streng ne? *Hundeblick* Jedenfalls...Hidan Disclaimer ^^

"warum sollte ich Bitch?"

"Soll ich DEN Tobi im zuckerschock auf dich loslassen?"

*Hidan derp face* "NEEEEEEEEIIINNN ALLES BLOß DAS NICHT...okay okay ich machs ja"

"guter junge"

"...EmotionlessPuppet gehören nur ihr OC Isa und Die Geschichte...Die Charaktere/Naruto gehören Masashi Kishimoto"

"leider...*Schnief*...hehe wenn Naruto mir gehören würde wären..DIE AKATSUKI AN DER MACHT und seeeeeehr vieeeel Yaoi :D cuz YAOI RULEZ..außerdem wäre Sakura die erste die ich töten würde..."

AUF JEDEN FALL...HABT SPAß AM LESEN :DDD und lasst nen Review wenn ihr wollt...

...Danke an alle die sich die Zeit genommen haben um den A/N zu lesen :D

* * *

Kapitel 1: Wer bin ich?

Wie soll ich anfangen diese total Unglaubwürdige Geschichte zu erzählen? ...Ich weiß nicht wirklich wie ich beginnen soll aber ich starte mal so:

Mein Name ist Isa Scarlet, ich bin 16 Jahre alt und das genaue Gegenteil von einem typischen Mädchen in der Pubertät. Den ich beherrsche mehrere Kampfsportarten und mein Aussehen ist total anders, manche finden mich sogar merkwürdig den ich habe Schwarze Haare die Unterschiedlich lang sind das heißt am Nacken sind sie recht kurz und an den Seiten gehen sie mir bis zu der Hüfte. Aber was mich wirklich von der Masse unterscheidet ist das ich 2 verschieden Farbige Augen habe, auf die ich komischerweise sogar Stolz bin, das linke ist Blau und mein rechtes Auge ist Rot. Mein Klamottenstil ist was andere -Emo- nennen würden aber ich denke das diese Ich-mag-deinen-Stil-nicht-weil-du-nur-dunkle-Sache n-trägst-deshalb-bist-du-ein-Emo Vorurteile ziemlich Idiotisch sind und sie gehen mir auch ehrlich gesagt auf die Nerven.

Jedenfalls wollte ich erzählen was mir gerade passiert ist das werdet ihr mir warscheinlich sowieso nicht glauben.

Ich bin vor ca. 5 Minuten von der Schule zuhause angekommen, hab meine Tasche in die Ecke gestellt (Okey ich gebs zu ich hab sie geschmissen) und bin an meinen Laptop um weiter auf NarutoWiki zu schauen wie die einzelnen Naruto Charaktere bzw. eigentlich die Akatsuki...aufgewachsen und gelebt haben, yep ich hab gelebt gesagt weil alle außer Obito/Tobi Tot sind, was ich total Beschissen finde da die Akatsuki meine Lieblingscharaktere sind und ich wollte unbedingt das sie die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen...gegen Yaoi hätte ich auch nichts dagegen. Jedenfalls las ich gerade bei Sasori no Akasuna, als es in meinem Zimmer plötzlich in Regenbogenfarben (A/N: ich weiß kitschig..aba egaaaal xD) geleuchtet hat und, ihr werdet es mir nicht glauben, aber Itachi Uchiha und Kisame Hoshigaki standen in meinem Zimmer.

Mir ist erstmal die Kinnlade runtergeklappt und dann erst kam mir in den Sinn das sie eigentlich Tot sein sollten. Das waren dann auch meine Ersten Worte: „W-WARTET MAL KURZ OKE? IHR SOLLTET EIGENTLICH TOT SEIN" von Itachi kam als Antwort nur das typische-Uchiha „Hn" und von Kisame bekam ich, wenigstens, eine etwas hilfreichere Antwort, etwas als das Schlüsselwort, „Sollten wir? Also ich finde das wir quicklebendig sind ne Itachi?", Kisame stupste..Naja okey bei Kisame war das eher ein Schucken aber jedenfalls -stupste- er Itachi an der ihn nur ignorierte, warscheinlich war er es aus irgendeinem Grund gewohnt, „und außerdem woher weißt du überhaupt von uns bescheid?" ich zeigte nur auf den Laptop und sie nickten als sie das Fenster über Sasori sahen aber an ihrem, Kisames eigentlich nur da Itachi dafür zu Badass ist und es sich nicht anmerken lässt, Blick erkannte man das sie nicht verstanden warum da etwas über sie stand. So erklärte ich ihnen alles und Kisame grinste dann aufeinmal, was mir gar nicht gefiehl weil er irgendwas ausheckte, „So Mädel, du hast uns noch gar nicht gesagt wie du heißt"

„Isa"

„Okey Isa also du hast die Wahl entweder kommen du, und dein Lap-dingsy mit uns oder wir müssen dich hier töten"

Ich konnte die Beiden S-Rang Nuke-nin wieder nur mit einem Weitaufgerissen Mund ansehen, was bestimmt total bescheuert aussah, und nickte eifrig. Kisame lachte „YUSSH, also los dann, halt dich an mir fest Mäde- ich meine Isa" ich schaute in nur total verwirrt an und er packte und schmiss mich einfach wie ein Sack Kartoffeln über seine Schulter.

ich sah nur noch dieses Merkwürdige Regenbogenfarbige Licht und ich spürte nur noch einen Schmerz in meinem Hinterkopf und Kisames „Upps, Sry Isa" als ich in Ohnmacht fiehl.

Als ich wieder aufwachte war ich von sämtlichen Mitgliedern Umzingelt, zu meinem Pech auch Obito bzw. noch in seiner Tobi-Rolle mit seiner orangenen Lollipop-Maske, ich wollte mich gerade hinsetzen da ich anscheinend im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch lag da wurde ich von Tobi umgeworfen, der aus irgendeinem Grund heulte „Senpai, ich dachte du wärst tot" „Tobi...1. kennst du mich nicht 2. geh runter von mir und 3. NENN MICH VERDAMMTE HACKE NICHT SENPAI"

Alle anwesenden Aka´s, also Deidara, Sasori ( der Sakura und Chijo irgendwie überlebt hat), Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan und Kakuzu, okey Kakuzu war ich anscheinend egal da er sein Geld zählt, starrten mich an als ob ich irgendeine Besondere Attraktion oder sowas wäre."Hmm, Diese Schlampe hat Mumm muss man ihr lassen..." - ratet mal wer...genau Hidan er konnte allerdings seinen zweiten Satz nicht beenden da er gerade meine Faust in einem Kinnhaken kennengelernt hat und quer durch den Raum geflogen ist, ausgeknockt hat ihn allerdings ein Stein der von der Decke abgebröckelt ist..was sag ich dazu nicht immer gern? achso stimmt „BOOM HEADSHOT BIATCH" „ich denke...sie wird sich seeeehr schnell hier einleben, un" „Hn" „Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte mich Konan mit einem immer noch recht schockierten Blick nach meiner Aktion „ich heiße Isa" „Okey Isa dann komm mit wir gehen Pain Hallo sagen" „Ok"

Wir standen vor der großen Doppeltür zu Pains und Konans Büro..und wenn ich sage groß dann meine ich groß. Konan öffnete für uns die Tür und trat ein, dicht gefolgt von mir. Pain hebte noch nicht einmal seinen Kopf bis Konan anfing zu sprechen „Pain, das ist Isa, das Mädchen das von Itachi und Kisame hergebracht wurde" „Okay...Isa tritt vor und erzähl mir warum zu hier bist bzw. was für Fähigkeiten du hast" Ich trat also, mit leichter nervösität und/oder angst, vor „Ich beherrsche mehrere Kampfsportarten und ich habe einen Laptop mit dem ich ins Internet kann bzw. kurz gesagt kann ich damit sagen wann, bei welcher mission, durch wen und wieso jeder einzelne von euch sterben wird..bzw ich kann da jeden einzelnen Fakt über jeden einzelnen von euch nachlesen" „Das wird uns ein vorteil sein...erzähl mir warum ich dich nicht töten sollte um diesen sogenannten Laptop dann selbst zu bedienen" „Weißt du denn wie man sowas benutzt?" „Okay...Du bist drin, Wilkommen in den Akatsuki..."

Und so begann mein Leben als Akatsuki...kann ja heiter werden.


End file.
